Sonsanbi's Adoption Cave
by SonSanbi23
Summary: There are some people who i knew that have left fanfiction. I am putting up their stories for adoption, along with my old stories too and some ideas I couldn't follow up on. There's more info on the first chapter.


_AN/: Hey everyone! If you haven't read the summary then I'll go ahead and repeat what it said in full. Some friends of mind have left Fanfiction dot net and I have taken it upon myself to put their stories for adoption. This fanfic will have short chapters of each of those stories to give an idea of how the story should go if someone would like to adopt one of them. I'll also add some story ideas I won't be able to follow up on my own, and my old stories too._

Story Tittle**: _Naruto and the __Red Multiverse_**

**_Former tittle: The Fox God First Addition(written by BumBums)_**

Content**: Naruto x Multiple Anime(Mainly Bleach, Future Diary, Fairy tale and Dragon Ball Super)**

Mandatory tags;

**Narutoharem, harem must include Sakura, Naruto can be strong/super strong or OP if you choose to make him that way.**

**Lemons must be included**

**Valley Of The End**

* * *

"Sasuke...Sasuke...why are you doing this?!" said Naruto as he looked at Sasuke with a look of betrayal and pure anger. Naruto had just been struck with Chidori to his chest, but he still had just about enough energy to speak as he could feel his life was starting to fade away. Sasuke, still in his stage two curse seal, looked down on Naruo with a smirk as he replied...

"You...You all of people will never know anything Naruto. Just look at you. From the day you were born, all you ever dreamed about was becoming Hokage, why? To gain affection and the respect you will never be worthy of! You grew up in fear of everybody because they hated you so badly, and you could do anything about it but try to change their minds about you. You're entire existence will amount to nothing, because your purpose on this Earth is not worthy any amount of space. You are a waste, Naruto. You have trained and trained, but you still couldn't even hope to match up to my power, even with that Kyuubi's vast unlimited power".

Naruto eye-widen in surprise to what Sasuke said to him, and Sasuke continued...

"Yes, I know about you being a Jinchuriki, I was told by the civilian council that you possess the nine tails, and they didn't want you to have it in the first place. But they...(chuckles darkly)..They found out the Kyuubi was split into two before the Yondaime could seal it into you. He sealed the Yang half into himself, then sealed the other half into you. I have the Yondaime's body, and I gave it to Orochimaru in exchange for me having that power of the kyuubi which will be sealed into me!. All I needed to do, is Get rid of the other half inside you so I don't have annoyances like you in the future!".

Sasuke's evil grin began to get wider and wider, with his wings started spreading outwards as he held his head in laughter, then looked into the sky as he yelled "NOTHING WILL STOP ME FROM KILLING HIM! AND RE-FORMING THE UCHIHA CLAN TO IT'S FORMER GLORY. THIS WORLD WILL BE AN ALL-UCHIHA WORLD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA". With that, Sasuke flew of to the land of Rice Patties and didn't look back, leaving Naruto to die from the Chidori he shoved into his chest.

Naruto started to cough up blood as his eye-lids started to close up...

_'Sas...suke...I'll...I'll get you for this...I...'_

**=...=**

_**Naruto's mindscape**_

In the cage that was held by the seal, the Kubby raw'd loudly in fury as it's tails whipped violently...

"**DA****MN**** THAT UCHIHA! DAMN TH****EM**** A****AAA****LLL!"** said the Kyuubi as it saw the water on the floor beginning to raise and the small piece of paper holding the seal shut was being burnt way...

"**No...this can't be it! I can't let him die this way! I promised her I would take care of him! Maybe...yes...It's possible!".**

The kyuubi calmed down, and relaxed onto it's belly and closed it's eyes as it said** "Here me! Here my voice, Otsutsuki, Leader of the Greatest clan in the Cosmos! Here my voice as I call upon you for a proposal to be made! HEEEERE MEEEEEE~!".**

The Kyuubi waited, and in a flash of light, a white orb with a black Tomoe symbol appeared before the nine tailed beast, and everything froze in mid air with only the orb and the Nine-tailed Fox still being able to move. They orb spoke in a feminine voice as it said, _**"Kyuubi Kurama. Strongest of all Nine **__**Bjuu**__** and the **__**Guardian**__** of the Fire Country **__**of Earth**__**. I here you**__**r**__** voice calling for me. What is this **__**proposal**__** you wish to **__**tell**__** me **__**of**__**? Speak, or I shall leave to return to the prison **__**I am currently**__** placed me in".**_

The kyuubi didn't wasted any time to reply and said back to the white orb **"I know what you have planned, Otsutsuki, and I can help you ****accomplish**** this, if you can here me out. I wish for us to change places. I shall stay in the moon, and remain there for all eternity. You on the other hand, will live to see they day ****&**** night, and breadth the air as your presence will walk this very earth again. But through this boy that is reaching the cold ****unpleasant**** hands of death. **

**I may not know this, but I believe you have some control over those who govern death. If you can spare this boy, and give him a second chance, he will not fail at reviving your body back to life, and he will bring your World Order back in full control. Please consider this, Otsutsuki...Kaguya".**

For a whole minute, their was a silence between both the orb and the Kyuubi, but they silence was gone as the orb spoke...

"_**This boy...is **__**his**__** name Uzumaki Naruto? The one My f**__**oo**__**lish son and the toads prophesied to be the one who shall decide what is to happen to this world?".**_ The Kyuubi nodded as he replied **"Yes, it is him. If he is to die, the chances of your revival shall become very narrow since ****you'****ll**** need me ****to be sealed into**** the Gedo Statue. My other yang half is also useful, but it would be very impossible for your sources to find a way into extracting that ****half where it is now****".**

The orb made a 'hmm', then came closer to the Kyuubi then spoke again...

"_**I shall give this boy a second chance. In fact, I shall change all aspects of him to suit my liking. I shall make him my very first mate, and grant him power that will over-rule my feeble son of a sage. This boy...this boy will no longer be bound to Hagoromo's will. He shall have free will to do what he wants, and command my power to his own and daimond-like will, so long as he can find a way to have me feel the ground under my aching feet, and feel the soothing heat of the sun on my skin. I shall have someone help me in this request...I accept your proposal, Kurama Kyuubi, strongest of the Nine Bijuu and Guardian of the Fire country".**_

The kyuubi smiled as it's sharp teeth appeared and a tear drop fell from the Nine tail fox's right eye as a white light began to envelope the Nine tailed fox's body. In mere seconds, the body of the Nine tailed beast started to disappear into small crystal particles starting from the feet, body, tails, to it's neck and head.

After one minute, nothing was left of the fox, but the orb began to change shape into a 5'4 ft. tall woman in possession of very delicate facial features as she had extremely long, sweeping white hair that touched the ground and the most noticeable thing about her appearance were the two horn-like protrusions which stuck out from her head. She possessed eyes that were similar if not exactly the pale Byakugan eyes and a third eye on the center of her forehead with it's eyelids parting vertically. Her eyebrows were cut very short and she wore a dark shade of lipstick on her lips and a dark shade of nail polish on her long fingernails. She wore the transitional high-collared hime-kimono which was adorned with intricate lines and tomoe running down the center and edges of the gown, and wore very flat shoes.

The mindscape of Naruto began to also re-form as the water went down till there was nothing left, but the piece of paper that held the seal was now replace by the gates being merged into one by the very center having the kenji 'seal' engraved into it. The woman place the index finger and middle finger of her right hand on top of her closed third eye and spoke out loud...

"Jeno. Queen of the Red Multiverse. Can you here me?"

"_Otsutsuki Kaguya__?...__I haven't heard your name in two thousand years. Is it truly you?__"_ said a young feminine voice**(AN/:think of ****Drangon Ball GT Pan's**** English voice)** that spoke within Kaguya's mind.

"Yes, It is me, my lady. A lot has happen since that time you allowed me to command Universe One at your orders, but I feel I might have all failed doing so since I was imprisoned, and my power was siphoned and split into nine separate beasts. I shall give you my full report soon but currently I am not yet whole"

"_I understand, hearing your voice again has brought me some peace of mind since I have also dealt with personal troubles I could not possibly deal with by myself, but I shall speak of them later. How can I be of service to the woman who has been absolutely loyal to me for so long?"_

"Lady Jeno, I am sealed inside my chosen mate and husband. I have recently made a deal with one of my son's creations to be sealed inside this child of prophecy, and now, he is slowly loosing his life and will most likely appear in either the underworld, or rather the afterlife known to be Soul Society. What I need from you, my lady, is to set this boy free, and strip him of his life span to give him immortality. I also need you to create a carbon copy of the special forces that protect Soul Society and the world under the fallen Soul King's jurisdiction. I have other requests, but I shall make happen them on my own. Can you do this for me, Your highness?" said Kaguya.

After 2 minutes of Silence, the voice spoke again as it said _"__The universe in possession of the afterlife known as Soul Society is __universe__ 3, the Bleachverse, which according the chrono-clock __it__ still has it's events both canon and filler moving smoothly. __Because__ my universes a__r__e linked to one another, __I shall do as you wish and help you in your future __endeavors.__ But be warned, one of __your grandsons__ sleep deep within your __mate__'s__ soul. If you do not __get__ rid of __him__ soon, __he__ will grow strong__er as time passes on__ and try to take your husband's __body__ for himself. __You must act fast, and protect him from w__hen__ever __he__ tries to manipulate him"._

With that said, the voice didn't speak again, confirming it has just left Kaguya's mind. The women walked deep into the back of the cage and sat down as she crossed her legs and place her hands on her knees, then her third eye opened as it pulsed with white light...

"Uzumaki Naruto...you are no longer the child of Prophecy...as you are now the one that shall command all you see, all you smell, all you feel, and all you touch. You are my mate and soon-to-be undying will of this world. You are the true God of this universe...The Fox God..."

* * *

**Konohagakure: The Hospital**

_**Two months later**_

Laying in a hospital bed hooked up to a heart monitor is Naruto dressed in a hospital gown as there seems to be a huge scar on his chest. Sitting besides him is Sakura Haruno, now dressed in a pink dress that reached pass her knees and wore regular sandals instead of the usual ones and had her Konoha Ninja Headband tied around her neck with her hair now fully grown reaching past her firm buttox. Sakura was not alone in the room, as there was a woman who has long and wavy orange blond hair, light blue eyes, full lips, and a beauty mark located under the right side of her mouth. She has a very curvaceous figure with the most distinctive feature being her nice round buttox and her very large breasts in complete match to those of Tsunade. The woman is dressed in a Shihakushō(but instead of the normal black, the color is red with the sash being black) although she lets her robe hang loose for her ample bosom to be revealed. Around her neck is a thin golden necklace tucked between her cleavage and a long pink scarf over her shoulders. In addition to her garb, there is an armband worn on her sash, as opposed to around the arm. She carries a katana sword that is inside a black scabbard, and the tsuba is in the shape of a cat's head, with two triangles on the top half curving into ear-points, and the bottom half tapering down into a single point with the sword having a dark red handle. The beautiful woman has the sword behind her clipped onto her waist obi.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, and moaned as he tried to sit up and looked around to see where he is...

"Uhhhhh~...where-...where am I?" said Naruo. He looked to his right side to see Sakura sitting on the chair besides the hospital bed, and eye-widened as the memory of him being stabbed with a chidori by Sasuke and seeing him fly off to Orochimaru. Sakura quickly stood up from her chair and said "Naruto! Naruto...your finally awake! Thank Kami!". Sakura smiled happily, but stopped as she noticed Naruto looking down to his lap.

"Naruto?...Naruto, what's wrong?" said Sakura. Naruto didn't look back Sakura, but replied "Sakura...I...tried to bring him back, but I-

Naruto felt something touch his whiskered cheek, and looked to see it was Sakura's hand that caressed it...

"Naruto-kun. I asked you to promise me you would bring him back, but I didn't want it to be at the cost of your life. Sasuke has made his choice very clear, and I can accept that completely as I have never cared about him. What I can't accept his him trying to kill you. So please...don't blame yourself for something you had no fault in. I don't hate you, Naruto-kun. I am more then happy to know you survived." said Sakura as she graced Naruto with a smile that made Naruto smile himself, then gain a blush from the added suffix to his name.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan...That means a lot to me...How long have I been out?" said Naruto. Sakura sighed and replied "About two months. You were on a slow recovery, but a good one a that. Other things were happening too you while you were in a coma, and these people came to see you. Well...they were the ones who found you before Kakashi-sensei could".

Naruto raised his right eyebrow in confusion, then heard someone clear his/her throat. He looked over Sakura to see the women that was standing behind Sakura. The women spoke...

"Good afternoon, Naruto-sama! My name is Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant of the 10th squad of the 13 protection squads under your command, and I am here as your personal guard to ensure no enemies are to enter this very room and commit any crime of trying to harm you. I was assigned this duty by Sotaicho-sama, if you asking who gave it in the first place".

'….`

`...`

`...`

(cue cricket in the background)

"...Excuse me?" said Naruto as he looked at the now identified Rangiku with a question mark over his head. Rangiku was about to speak, but stopped as she bonked herself in the head muttering something to herself, then left the room. Naruto looked over to Sakura, who shrugged as she said "These people have been here since you arrived, and Tsunade-sama has been trying to figure out where exactly do they come from, and why their here...and how do they even know you/ It's been really crazy around here, Naruto-kun. Especially with what's been happening since you came back from the retrieval mission".

Rangiku came back with Tsunade who held a clipboard in her right hand, and walked over to Naruto's left side of the bed as she said to him "Hello bra- I mean, Naruto. It's good to see you're finally back on your feet. Listen Naruto, over the duration of your coma, I have been trying to dig up some information about you and your parents since a lot of stuff has been happening around here that basically revolves around you to say the least". Naruto scratched the back of his head and said "The third Hokage said that I didn't have any parents and he never knew them. And what do you mean by what's been happening, Tsunade-baa-chan?"

"Your parents did pass on, but the third was sworn by your mother to never tell you who they are until you are chunin...Your parents are Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, The Forth Hokage Of Konohagakure no Sato".

Naruto eye-widened at that information, and further clenched the sheets of his hospital bed as he could see so many memories passing through his very ocean blue eyes in high speeds. Meanwhile that was happening, Tsunade continued to speak...

"As for what's been happening to you? Well...(sigh) The seal that once held the Kyuubi, re-shaped into a high complex seal Jiraya couldn't even decipher or understand to give a description on what it's doing to you and what's inside. The Nine tailed fox that you once had is-...gone. I had Inoichi check what was inside the seal, but he didn't sense any of the Nine tails chakra anymore, but sensed an even greater chakra source more powerful then the Kyuubi's. He found a woman inside of you who calls herself Kaguya Otsutsuki, and explained everything that's happened to you.

According to what she said, the kyuubi made a deal with her for you to live, in exchange for him to be(sighs and rubs forehead with left hand)...Sealed into the moon which is Kaguya's former prison. That woman agreed to the deal and changed places with the Kyuubi as she is now inside of you...Naruto, in just two months, you gained a range of abilities with a whole new Doujutsu that had us all wondering what exactly has she been trying to do to you. I had everything about you examined, and I was able to come to a conclusion that you have a lot of Kekei Genkai and Tota along with a whole library of knowledge on a lot of Techniques deep in within the furthest parts of your mind according to Inoichi Yamanaka. I can't exactly name them all, but Naruto...for what it's worth, that woman is someone nobody even believe existed. She didn't exactly tell us who or what she is, but Jiraya has been asking the toad summons on who she could really be. Jiraya hasn't returned, but I'm hoping it's something good and not bad".

Naruto sat there in silence as he tried to take in all the information that he kept on seeing before his very eyes, and didn't mention word to anyone in the room. Tsunade had expected him to normally get angry, throw things around in frustration and be very depressed about hearing who his parents are, then happy at knowing the Kyuubi is gone and gaining more abilities...but instead, he just sits there as if he already knew everything she just told him.

_'Inoichi was right. There seems to be a change in his personality and overall character. He isn't as loud and brash as he was before, but there are still parts of him that still remain...(eye-twitch)Unfortunately-_

"Tsunade-Baa-chan. What about the people that found my body where I fought Sasuke?" said Naruto, still not looking at Tsunade as he was still feeling the flood of memories coming to him. Tsunade snapped out of her stupor and answered "These people are actually-...well, they are here for you apparently...that's all I've been told by them. From what Kaguya said, these people are...(sighs loudly) Naruto, I wish I could explain, but it would just give me one mean headache like it did when Rangiku-san over here explained to me and the council which I really I don't want a repeat of. If can simplifiy what I know so far, these people are like your summons. I don't where they came from, but all I know is that you are well in control of them".

"Tsunade-sama is right, Naruto-sama" said Rangiku "You created us all to serve and protect you, along with you family and your people. We are currently stationed just at the Land of the Wind, as we are all awaiting for your presence and your orders. I was sent to rescue you from the battle you had with Uchiha Sasuke, and ensure that you survive all injuries you had from the battle. I would have tried to pursue Uchiha Sasuke and bring him to justice over his attempt at killing you and defecting from the Leaf village as a Genin of Konohagakure No Sato, but my captain specifically ordered me not to divert from the mission and stay with you at all time until you are awake from your coma".

Naruto's expression remained stoic for a whole minute, then back to his goofy smile as he looked over to Tsunade and said "Thanks for healing me, Tsunade-Baa-chan! When exactly can I be released from the Hospital? I really wanna see the Pervy-sage when he comes back for some more training so I can fight those Akatsuki guyz!".

Tsunade looked Naruto confused at his sudden change of Character, with Tsunade narrowing her eye-lids in suspicion as she thought to herself...

_'He knows something and his acting as if nothing didn't happen to him...He doesn't want to tell me what it is. Maybe he'll tell me on his own time'_

"You'll be out today, Naruto. Come one, Sakura. There is-

"Actually, can Sakura stay for bit? I kinda need to talk to her, Tsunade-baa-chan." said Naruto. Tsunade once again narrowed her eyes in suspicion, then nodded as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

"Naruto-kun, I wanna say something to you too, but what do you want say?" said Sakura as she looked at Naruto, who looked back with a serious expression and replied...

"Sakura-chan, a lot of things are gonna happen around here in Konoha and the elemental nations. And one of them is me leaving Konoha. I can't tell you why I am gonna go yet, but just now that I'm doing this for the good of the Leaf Village, and to protect you and everyone else here. When Tsunade-baa-chan was talking me, I started seeing a lot things and remembering some memories that I didn't know I had. I...need to leave soon, and I need you to come with me, Sakura-chan. I won't leave you here because I can't stand being without you, and I don't want to hurt you in a sense of what Sasuke did to you. I know you have some much to care for here, and you're life is here too, but...but I-

"Naruto-kun..." said Sakura as she smiled warmly again, then went forward as she captured Naruto's lips in a deep kiss. Naruto eye-widened and blushed heavily he was literally caught by surprise by the sudden kiss. Sakura pulled back and continued...

"I don't really have much to live for here anymore. Like I said, a lot has happened since you were in a coma".

Sakura grabbed Naruto's right hand and with her own, then looked down for seconds before she looked back to Naruto as she said...

"I-...I found out a lot stuff about my mother, and the council. My mom is responsible for a lot bad things about me. My lifestyle, what I've done growing up until now, and how I treated you back when we were kids after the first day you and I became friends. The council was actually planning on having me, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Sakumo Kurama, even other children be given as sex slaves to Sasuke for nothing but breeding a whole new Uchiha Clan for them to take control. Of course, Sasuke didn't know about this, and he wasn't supposed to know until he was finally old enough to be the Clan head if his clan.

Some us were lucky enough not to get involved in their idiot ploy as they left those kids alone, but me and Ino...we weren't so much lucky as them. My mother placed some sort of seal on me that altered my personality and my memories with what I used to be. She-...even had me raped to be prepared for Sasuke to impregnate me one day just to get rid of my hymen. She also had Sasuke's sperm injected into me a month before Sasuke defected.

Rangiku-san saw the seal, and showed it to Tsunade-sama, who got it removed with Jiraya-sama's help, then they made an investigation on what exactly the council had to do with it. About Two weeks later, the civilian side of the council was arrested and executed for a lot crimes they all committed, even before Sasuke was born. It turns out that they were involved with Orochimaru in getting The third hokage killed, and selling the bodies of dead Hyuuga main branch members, Uchiha men and women along with the first, second and forth hokages' bodies to him. Not to mention they also tried to take all the assets you were supposed to inherent from you parents, and the countless assassination attempts on you".

Sakura took deep breath, then exhaled as she continued to talk...

"When I found about all of this, I abandoned the Haruno surname, and burned down the house my mom and dad lived in. I got rid of all the things they have ever bought me, and aborted the child I was carrying. Since then, I stayed at your apartment, then sometimes sleep here right next you. Ino's dad wanted to adopted me, but I told him I didn't need a family anymore...all I really wanted now, was to be with you".

Sakura smiled sadly as tears began to stream down her face, and continued to speak again with sobbing in between...

"I'm so sorry for how I have treated you, Naruto-kun. All the times I bullied you, hit you for no reason and called you those god-awefull names and things. I'm so sorry for constantly rejecting you, and making you feel so horrible about yourself when there was absolutely nothing wrong with you at all! I'm-...I'm sorry for all the pain I have ever brought upon you, and I wish I could take it all back! Naruto-kun...please forgive me. I-...I promise that I will always be by your side and support you on everything you do, even if it's wrong! I'll do anything you want me to do Naruto-kun! I'll go wherever you go!...I don't have anything left to live for, and you're the only thing I really care about now. So, if you wanna leave Konoha, then I'll go with you...I'll do anything for you, Naruto-kun".

Rangiku smiled sadly as she looked at Sakura and Naruto, who cupped Sakura cheeks and wiped her tears away.

Naruto kissed Sakura on her gorgeous forehead, then looked into her jade green eyes as he said...

"Sakura-chan. You have nothing to apologies for. Everything that happened to you wasn't your fault, and you didn't do anything wrong to me. You were forced against your own will to act that way. All the stuff you did back when we were still kids wasn't you at all, and I knew from the very day after we met that something was wrong with you because of how you started talking to me and treating me, but I didn't give up on what we had. I kept on being friends with you until I started liking you more and more to how feel about you now...All those times you said you hated me, I blocked all of that out, and I kept on thinking of how much I love you and how you would return my feelings someday...And now, I couldn't be anymore happier that you truly do care about me and only me just as I do for you. Sakura-chan...I love you, and I always will love you, no matter what happens to you and me".

Sakura smiled happily and hugged Naruto and kissed him right on the lips, with Naruto kissing back as he licked on Sakura's lips asking for entrance into her mouth. Sakura gladly opened her mouth for Naruto's tongue to explore, and moan as Naruto easily dominated her mouth as he tasted every inch of her mouth. After a few seconds, the both of them parted away from the kiss in need for air, but Sakura smiled as her cheeks began to match the color of her long beautiful hair. Naruto also smiled, but got serious as he looked at Rangiku with a serious expression.

Rangiku saw this, and cleared her throat and said "I await for your orders, Naruto-sama".

Naruto got off the bed from the left side, then walked up to Rangiku as he said to her "I need you to go back to Seireitei and tell the Sotaicho to have Kenpachi Zaraki come here to Konohagakure No Sato and destroy my father's mansion and have any all of his assets go up in flames. Also, tell the Sotaicho to stage a massive invasion so that I can make my escape. The sotaicho can follow through with this two days from now, and be sure to deliver the message that I will be heading for the Rain village, and have Byakuya assassinate the missing shinobi swordsman of the Mist, Kisame Hoshikage. You may leave now, Matsumoto-chan, and be safe okay?".

"Hai, Naruto-sama. Take care" said Rangiku as she disappeared without making a noise. Naruto walked up to Sakura, and cupped her cheeks as he said "For now, I need to act natural, but you can tell Tsunade-baa-chan on the last day of what is going to happen. You can go now, Sakura-chan". Sakura nodded and kissed Naruto one last time before she exited the room with a skip to her step. Naruto went over to the mirror just opposite the side of the bed, then closed his eyes as he thought to himself...

_'…..I know you're there. Can I talk to you?'_

_**'You don't need to ask, my dear husband. Just speak your mind and I'll answer you always...'**_

Naruto opened his eyes to reveal they have changed from there usual ocean blue, to pure crystal white with three small black rings with three tomoes in each ring, and in the center of those eyes, is a gold visible pupil...

* * *

_**AN/: Sorry for any mistakes I didn't clear out. Let my know via pm if you would like to adopt this story and I will send you this chapter to edit if you want. On another note, I'll do my best to get back to my fanfics and makes some new ones for you guys, and I'm planning on rewriting my 'Wishes For A Maelstrom' story to a Naruto x Dragon Ball Super crossover.**_

_**Please remember to stay cool, be cool, look cool and have a great time out there!**_


End file.
